


Nowhere

by shutterbug_12 (shutterbug)



Category: West Wing
Genre: California, Drabble, F/M, Mornings, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of an administration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Post-canon (by days). For [](http://annapie.livejournal.com/profile)[**annapie**](http://annapie.livejournal.com/), who asked for "N is for Nowhere" in the [alphabet meme](http://shutterbug-12.livejournal.com/298431.html).

CJ had woken without an alarm at three-thirty a.m., her daily rhythm still programmed to eastern standard time. Now, ocher California sunbeams streamed through the windows and tinted Danny's hair a fiery orange-red on his pillow as he stirred beside her. He raised his head and blinked at her with bleary eyes before his mouth stretched into a drowsy smile.

"G'morning." He kissed her shoulder.

She turned to face him. "Ask me where I need to be today."

"Where do you need to be today?"

"Nowhere." She drew the covers to their chins and beamed. "I need to be nowhere."


End file.
